1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a neural node, and more particularly to a digital neural node through which digital data can be directly, rapidly transmitted among externally coupled information processing units without any additional signal conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
For manufacturing consumer products with human senses-like functions, a widely used parallel-processing CPU can no longer meet requirements. Instead, a neural network having a plurality of artificial neurons is used to perform the human senses-like functions. A neural network, an information processing unit, is inspired by the way in which a human brain performs a particular task or function of interest. Furthermore, in a neural network, there exits a plurality of neural nodes which are electrically coupled among a plurality of neurons. The neural nodes mainly serves as communication bridges among the plurality of neurons coupled thereto.
FIG. 1 is a block circuit diagram illustrating an analog neutral node according to the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, an analog neural node 10 consists essentially of a resistor R. One end of the resistor R is electrically coupled to ground while the other thereof is electrically coupled to neurons 12, 14 and 16. Each of the neurons 12, 14 and 16 includes a CPU, an analog/digital converter (ADC), a digital/analog converter (DAC).
As to the operation of the above-stated analog neural node 10, when each neuron transmits a digital data signal to the other neutrons, the internal DAC thereof first converts the transmission required digital data signal into an analog data signal by adding a different level of DC signal and then, outputs the analog data signal to the analog neural node 10. At this time, other neurons can read the analog data signal from the analog neural node 10 and convert it into the original digital data signal according to the different DC level signal by using the ADCs thereof. As can be known from the above, the analog neural node 10 is only used to serve as a data communication bridge among the neurons 12, 14 and 16.
Although digital data can be transmitted among the neurons 12, 14 and 16 through the analog neural node 10, the analog neural node 10 has the following disadvantages:
(1) The data transmission rate through the analog neural node is limited by conversions between digital and analog signals and is also limited by bit-by-bit data transmissions; PA1 (2) The number of the externally coupled neurons cannot be unlimitedly increased because each digital data signal to be transmitted must be converted into a corresponding analog data signal by adding a different level of DC signal (i.e., the levels of DC signals are limited); PA1 (3) Additional ADCs and DACs for each neuron must be used, causing higher power consumption; and PA1 (4) Additional ADCs and DACs for each neuron must be used, resulting in higher costs. PA1 (1) The number of the input/output ports is expandable; PA1 (2) The data transmission rate among the information processing units is independent of the number of the information processing units externally coupled; PA1 (3) Since digital data are directly transmitted without any signal conversion, a higher data transmission rate can be obtained; and PA1 (4) Regardless of the number of the information processing units electrically coupled to the digital neutral node of the invention, each information processing unit has a unique path (i.e., a uniquely corresponding data access device electrically coupled) through which digital data can be directly, rapidly transmitted to the other information processing units. Therefore, it is one of reasons to cause the data transmission rate increased.